Feels Like The First Time
by The Skins Contract
Summary: Emily And Katie are new teachers at The Mclair Foundation Private School,Will they find more then friendship at the school Lesson One Love. Includes Everyone But Based Around Naomily And Keffy. Ps we suck at summary's!
1. Chapter 1

**One story two writer's. Welcome to the first chapter hope you enjoy it!. Skins isn't ours and never will be. One can dream though eh? Check out our profile for more Info! Enjoy! **

**Feels like the first time**

**Chapter 1 **

**Katie**

I woke up to my alarm going off. Fucking hell its only 6.30. Its still dark out fuck sake I'm not use to getting up at this time I'm normally only getting to bed at this time but today I start a new job, I will be teacher modern dance at Mclair's foundation school.

I turned over to look at the clock again,6.40, I really need to get up and start to get ready I have a long day ahead of me. I threw back the covers and pulled myself out of the bed, fuck what I wouldn't give to get back under the covers and go back to sleep for another hour, I went over to the drawer and started picking out clothes that I was going to wear. After about 20 minutes I finally settled on a white shirt with a tight black skirt to go with it. I opened to bedroom door and headed over to the bathroom door to wash up before going to the kitchen for breakfast. I could hear noises coming from the other room. Emily must be up.

"Em's are you up" I yelled into the other room

"Yes I'm just getting ready, you want some breakfast" by the sound of her voice I say she has just woken up

"Coffee would be good I'm just going to get a quick shower" I called back

"Yeah well don't use all the hot water this time"

I rolled my eyes and headed into the bathroom, today was going to be interesting.

**Effy**

Fuck my head hurts, I slowly open my eyes and I have to admit that I'm a bit relieved when I realise that for once I woke up in my apartment. I quickly look at the clock, fuck 6.30 I guess it's time to wake up.

I'm about to stand up when I feel someone moving beside me. Fuck, I guess that I've drink a bit too much last night. I turn my head to look at the girl lying in my bed. She seems sexy, she's tall with dark long hair, I can't help myself and I give a look at her whole body under the cover. Definitely hot!

Now I kind of remind a bit about last night, well mostly about our very long night I must say. The only missing bit is her name … Fuck … what is it again… Sarah, no wait that was last night, Claire maybe … nope … Chloe, no last week … Fuck … Kelly, I got it great.

I'm about to stand up again when she slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. God I hate that part, well that's probably why I always end up at their home, at least it makes it easy to leave in the morning!

"Hey you, where are you going, I was hoping to stay in bed with you all day long…"

"Well nice offer I have to admit but I have to go, I'm already late. Today it's the first day of school at the McClair foundation school, and I'm teaching drama so I kind of need to go, so sorry Kelly but you have to leave. I'll call you."

"WHAT THE FUCK, MY NAME IS JESSY NOT KELLY! FUCK YOU"

"Listen I'm sorry but I really need to go now. Can you close the door before leaving?"

She doesn't answer and she looks a bit angry, right now I know that I should stay and apologise but first I can't cause I have to go and second I don't feel like it, I'm Effy Stonem and I just don't do relationship!

**Emily**

I work up to the sound of music, it opened my eyes slowly and looked around my room trying to work out were it was coming from. I looked at my clock that was placed on the night stand next to my bed, 6.30 fuck sake I had set my alarm for 6.35, that when it hit me, It was Katie alarm in the other room that woke me up. Well I don't care I'm not getting up until my alarm goes off. I had 5 minutes to lie here and think about the day ahead, I started to think about what today would be like. What the students would be like. I was nervous it was my first day and it's a private school. The Mclair's own it. I'm not sure if you know then but there pretty well off, 6.35 my alarm went off, I must of dozed off or I was off in some little daydream, I quickly turned it off and sat up at the edge of my bed, I rubbed my eyes before standing up and opening the curtains back. It was only starting to get bright, I heard Katie calling me from the hall and ask me was I up. I tried my best to sound like I had been awake for ages, I don't think I fooled her. She headed on into the bathroom now anyway, she better not use all the water. I opened my bedroom door and headed across the hall into the kitchen. It seems my stomach always knows when I enter the kitchen as It let out a rather big rumble. Hitting on the kettle I opened the press taken down some cereal and a bowl and sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. About 15 minutes later Katie walked in.

"Morning" I said milk almost coming out my mouth

"Fuck sake Em's wait till your mouth its empty that's disgusting" Katie spat back

I swallowed down the rest of my cereal and stood up taken my bowl over to the sink.

"So you looking forward to today then" Katie ask while leaning on the counter drinking her coffee

"Yeah just a bit nervous you know"

"Don't worry about it Em's it will be fine, now hurry up and shower will you we have to leave in a half an hour" she took her cup and walked out of the room

I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me, turning on the shower and waited for the water to heat up a bit, I looked in the mirror and smiled at myself

"You will be fine, today will be fine" I said to myself. Now turning around and walking back over to the shower putting my hand under the water to test the temperature, it was still cold, she used all the hot water again.

"Katie!"

What a great start to the day

**Naomi**

I was still in bed and pretty much asleep when suddenly I felt the whole bed moving. First I thought that it was an earthquake then I realise that I was now living in Bristol and not god knows where so the chance of an earthquake were pretty small.

"Mummy, mummy wake up! It's almost 6.30 you need to hurry up or you're gonna be late again!"

"Tom, can you please stop jumping on my bed! I swear god that I love you but if you don't stop now I'll send you to one of those posh schools and might even put you on a rowing team or something like that!"

"NAOMI CAMPBELL WOULD YOU STOP THREATENING MY LOVELY GRANDCHILD NOW, AND GET UP OF THAT BED NOW OR I'LL SHOW HIM THOSE AWFULL PICTURES OF YOU AS A BABY!"

"Nana ! ! ! Can I see those pics anyway?"

"Of course love. Seriously now Naomi it's time to wake up, me and Tommy will be in the kitchen eating our breakfast, so feel free to take a shower and to pout as much as you want but hurry up!"

"I should really reconsider having a real baby-sitter instead of using my hippie mother! Now, and before anything else can I have a kiss from my favourite boy?"

"Of course mummy."

It's funny how even after 8 years I'm still amazed to realise how much I love my kid, who would have thought that such a loner like me would be so happy to be a mother! I could honestly spend the whole day with him in my arms, I just love him so much, he's the most important thing in my life! But as much as I wanna do that I know that it's not for today, cause today I have to go and teach all those kids how to make good music cause our country really need awesome musician right now. Well I used to travel around the world to save the world and now I'm a music teacher and I still think that it will change the world…

I guess that I'll never changed.

**We are both writing for different characters so its two different point of views, hope you liked the first chapter. Leave a review and let us know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**One story two writer's. Welcome to the second chapter hope you've enjoyed the first one … But we're not sure about that cause we haven't received any review … **

**Feels like the first time**

**Chapter 2**

**Naomi**

Woahh I can't believe it first time ever since I've Tom that I'm on time somewhere. Actually I'm even a bit early, well that's a new one. I'm walking in the foundation, I love that place. I've never imagine myself as a music teacher when I was a kid but after Tom's birth I was really in need of money and my old friend Freddy was running this place so I guess that it was the easy way out. I haven't forgot my dream to go travel the world and to do humanitarian work, it's just not the right time for me now.

I'm on my way to my classroom when I heard the Ride of the Valkyries, I decide to change my plan and to find the source of that music.

As soon as I enter the classic dance I spot a small red-haired girl, she's dancing and she seems so in what she's doing that she hasn't spot me then. I don't move or talk and I enjoy the show, she's an awesome dancer. When she's done I clap my hands before saying:

« Whoahhh that was amazing. »

She immediately turns to me and I can see that she's blushing. She's also one of the beautiful girl I've ever see. I can feel my heart beating fast … That's a new one …

« Oh, I haven't see you there, sorry. »

She seems so shy and fragile, but strong at the same time.

« No need to be sorry, actually I should be thanking you right now for such a show. I take it that you're gonna be our new classic dance teacher. Our students are really lucky then. »

« Thanks a lot. I'm sorry but I've to go now I kind of need to take a shower before the teacher introduction. See you there I guess. »

« Yeah. Have a nice shower. »

'Have a nice shower', what the fuck was that. I really need to stop drinking that much it starts to have bad effects on my brain …

**Emily**

I arrived at the school early, Katie told me she would meet up with me later which was fine by me meant I had time to look around even though I really was in need of a shower, guess I could use the showers in this place. I looked at my time table for the day. It says I'm in room 302 so I decided to set up the room first and then look for the showers. When I entered the school I found the room easily enough but boy was this place big. It was so empty right now I don't even think anyone is here yet. When I entered the room I walked over to my desk and put my bag down on it. Whoa this room was big. Its even bigger then my apartment I think. I took out the CDs from my bag and placed one of them into the player, Ride of the Valkyries, I loved to dance to this so. I know it's a bit of an odd song to dance to but I loved it. I pressed play and waited for the music to fill the room, when It did my feet started moving as if they were on auto piloted, I loved how they would do that, I would just get so lost in the music, the vibes, the sound, everything around me would disappear, it was one of the best feeling, I never felt anything else quite like it.

When the song came to an end I was taken out of my music bubble by the sound of clapping and a voice.

"Whoaaaaa that was amazing"

I turned around to see a woman standing there, she quite tall, well compared to me she is, blonde hair falling over her shoulders and the most bluest eyes I have ever seen. Right now I know my face is matching the colour of my hair.

"Oh I didn't see you there, Sorry"

She started to speak again but I was lost in her eyes again fuck sake Emily pull yourself together you only met this person less then 5 minutes ago, I snapped myself back to earth just to catch the end of what she was saying.

"…Our students are really lucky then"

Lucky…what? She's talking about your dancing stupid! I muttered out a thanks and told her that I was going to shower. Oh great well done she really need to know that!

"See you later I guess" I said as I walked passed her and over to the door

"Yeah, have a nice shower" I heard her say from behind me

I let out a small chuckle before I opened the door and walked out of the room. I swear this place is getting better by the second!

**Katie**

Fuck sake there is no one in this place at all yet, that the last time I get up early and rush in. think of the extra time I could have had in bed! I already had everything set up for my class now what?. Might as well go see does Emily need any help with anything, she's a bit hopeless at setting things up. I looked at my sheet to check what room she was in Classical dance room 302. Right lets find this one then. It took me at least 10 minutes to find her room. This place was fucking huge it was like being in Buckingham plaices or something, well I'm guessing not like I have ever been there. As I got to the door I reached out to open only to have some Blonde tit walk straight into me.

"Fuck sake watch where your going will you!" I spat at her. Fucking bitch could watch were she's going

I looked up at her waiting for her to say something. She just wore a confused look on her face, she must of knocked her brain out when she bumped into me or what was left of it anyway, it would explain her fashion sense,

"I though you were going to take a shower"

Fuck sake what is wrong with this girl.

"Um Excuse me? What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing it's just you said you-" fuck this I don't want to hear her blab on

"Yeah well whatever, now can you move your like blocking my way now" I said as I put my hands on my hips and waited for her to move

"Yeah sorry" she stepped out of my way

I walked into the door way and turned around the face her. She still had the same look on her face. I really wasn't in the humour for this today

"Right well I have to get ready for my class now so you can pretty much piss off" a smirk appearing on my face

"Whatever" and with a roll of her eyes she was gone

Lets just hope everyone in this place isn't as bad as her, or at least lets hope they know how to dress themselves

**Naomi**

After her departure I decide to stay in this room for a bit, at least long enough to have my breath back.

A few seconds later I'm on my way to leave the room when I literally bump into her and I'm more than surprised to see her there again.

Firstly I smile at her again, but she seems less than please to see me this time :

"Fuck sake watch where your going will you!"

What the fuck, is that girl bipolar or something? First she's all nice and shy and now she's all bitchy and angry … I don't get it but I have to admit that I like her first personality better, I even have to admit that she was way much hotter … no I mean beautiful … last time I've seen her. She really seems angry at me now so I try to explain to her why I'm so surprised:

"I though you were going to take a shower"

She doesn't seem convinced by my explanation … actually not convince at all, and it only seems to make her even angrier :

"Um Excuse me? What are you trying to say?"

Fuck I thing I've just waking up a monster or something, she looks like she's about to jump at my throat. Woahhh that girl is complicated and I can almost say that she's crazy or something. The least I can say is that she's the headmaster bitch in charge here now. She's making me feel uncomfortable, which is quite new for me I've to admit.

"Nothing it's just you said you-"

She doesn't even let me finish my sentence …

"Yeah well whatever, now can you move your like blocking my way now"

Honestly right now I'm about to make a bitchy comment, cause she's not the only one who can play that game. I'm about to yell something at her when I remind what Pandora is always saying at me, plus it's our first day so I can't argue with her right now so : Calm down … I'm calm … I'm calm …

When I'm ready to play the 'nice card' I respond :

"Yeah sorry"

I'm not really surprised to hear the Bitch Queen saying something like:

"Right well I have to get ready for my class now so you can pretty much piss off"

Panda will be more than proud of me right now :

"Whatever"

As soon as she's out I feel better but now I'm angry. Let's be honest next time I'll meet her I'll not be that nice. I look at my watch and realise that it's time to head to the teacher meeting.

**Here we are chapter 2 is over, please review it so we know what you thought and we also know that we aren't doing something lame or unwanted… So be nice and let us now your thoughts about our work. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily **

I felt much better after that shower. Happy to know that there are showers here because somehow I doubt it will be the last time I will have to use them, Katie always uses up the water, as I walked back down the hall in the direction of my room I looked up at the clock. Fuck its almost time for the meeting. I ran quickly back to the room and grabbed my bag off the desk and ran straight back out. Running as fast as I could down the long halls taking a quick left to were I was guessing the room was when suddenly I hit something and fell backwards when I looked up I realised It wasn't something more like someone. It was her again, the blonde hair blue eyed teacher who was in my room this morning. Though this time she didn't look to happy to see me. I jump up quickly,

"Hey" I flashed a small smile at her

"Oh so your going to be nice to me now" she said while rolling her eyes

"What? When was I not ni-"

She walked by me and went down the hall, I quickly followed trying to work out in my head at the same time what the hell just happened

"Where are you going?" I asked her practically running after her just so my legs would keep up

"Meeting" oh great a one word reply, what the hell did I do!

"Are you okay?" she didn't answer just nodded and kept walking " I mean I know we don't know each other and we only met today but if you want to talk about anything I can-" she cut me off

"Okay Look" she paused looking at me wait for me to say my name

"Emily" I told her

"Emily right, today I was just trying to be nice to you okay you know your new here" she started walking again so I followed " And well I was nice, wish I could say the same about you, so let me just finish by saying in your very own words you can pretty much piss off now" I stopped after I heard that. " Okay, the meetings in this room, Goodbye Emily"

she went though the door and I was left standing outside again wondering what the hell just went on, I never said that to her. I walked into the room were the meeting would be taken place and though it was best to sit on the other side of the room were there was 2 empty seats. Fuck sake I really don't know what I did wrong, I mean I was nice okay I ran off to have a shower but I wasn't rude about it, I looked across the room to were..Fuck I don't even know her name, after a few moment I realised I had been looking at her and quickly turned my eyes away from her and back down to the page I was holding in my hand, fuck she was breathtaking though, okay stop it Emily stop thinking that, don't you just remember what she said to you in the hall, she's a bitch, stay away from her!…ok no.. wait let me try that again…TRY and stay away from her.

**Effy**

Fuck sack I hate those Teacher's meeting, it's always the same fucking routine, nothing interesting ever happens. Well at least Naomi and Panda will be there. They're my best friends and probably my only true friends, the boys all likes me in a certain way but that's just it lust … it's always like that with me …

I sigh before entering the room cause I already know it'll be lame. But as soon as I enter the room all I can see is red, all around, red … everywhere …

I quickly smile at the girls but I have to sit next to her, I've to admit that I really can't resist a hot girl … well or a hot boy it truly depends of my mood. I make my way next to her and I immediately say to her :

« It's my lucky day of the year! »

She blushes and shyly looks at me, she almost whisper to me in one of the hottest voice I've ever heard :

« Why? »

« Cause I'll be seating next to the hottest person there. »

She's totally blushing now and I've to admit that this is such a turn on for me. I sat and I immediately realise that she keeps looking at Naomi. Fuck that's totally a new one, normally people can't take their eyes off me, but she's different … I already can see it in her eyes, that one is falling for Campbell and she's falling hard. Well that will be interesting, let see what I can do with this situation.

I discreetly look at Campbell to realise that she's also looking at Red from time to time … really interesting… I decide to spice up the game and I place my hand on her thigh before starting to interrogate her about her life.

While talking to her I keep touching her arms and legs, I smile when I realise that she's almost as red as her hair now and Campbell is fuming … Maybe that this year meeting will be fun …

**Naomi**

When Effy chooses to sit next to Emily I was a bit shocked but only for one second cause I know her pretty much and so I know that she's not able to resist a hot girl … wait what ? Is it me or have I called her hot twice today? She's just a fucking bipolar bitch!

And now she's making me crazy too !

What ! Am I dreaming now, Effy is touching her and she doesn't even move from an inches ! ! ! Well she's truly a bipolar Bitch then !

It's oki now Eff everyone have seen that you both are really close, so it's time for you to stop touching her ! Plus we kind of are in a public place and there are people around so stop it now !

I keep looking at them and I have to admit that seeing them like that kind of makes me angry … weird … I guess that it's only cause what they're doing is really inappropriate in here and especially now … plus I also have to admit that since Tom's Birth I haven't been in couple that much … well honestly only once and we were both so drunk that none of us have any memory of the night … Great Campbell, really great.

Stop it now Stonem! For fuck sake!

I've never wanted to see Freddy so much before, I want this meeting to start like right now!

I have to go out of this room, seeing them like that is really driving me mad!

I'm looking at the door when I realise that I'm now officially crazy. You probably wonder why now, well cause I know that Red is sitting with Effy but I'm still seeing her there standing in the door way. I look at my vision and say :

« Fuck me now! »

« Probably not gonna happen! Who the fuck do you think you are? I mean you're not good looking at all and god … have you dress in the dark this morning? A monkey will probably have better style skills! »

Whoahh that's kind of harsh but I'm too flabbergasted to talk. It's the other red voice that makes me wake up of my day dream session.

« Katie! For fuck sake can you be nice at least one second ! »

« Emily shut up it's behind me and this obviously blind girl! »

« Whizzer Eff I think that I'm seeing double now! »

« Don't think so Panda, they're two of them and that's probably the most interesting thing I've ever seen! »

I keep looking and listening at them all but I'm too shocked to talk yet. I just realise that Emily is not bipolar or a bitch but it's probably the best description of her twin.

But how can they look so alike and be so deeply different?

At this exact moment Freddy enter the room and all I can wish is the end of this meeting…

**Emily**

I was so happy when the meeting was over. Though to be honest I missed half of what was going on, the girl beside me kept touching me and I couldn't stop looking at Naomi who it seemed couldn't stop looking at me, probably think I'm some sort of a slut now or something ..great

As soon as the meeting was over, I jumped out of my seat and left the room quickly trying to get away from that other girl who I learnt name was Elizabeth but everyone called her Effy, is Effy even short for Elizabeth? Oh it doesn't matter. I got out into the hall and I let out a breath that I didn't even know was holding in.

"Thank god" I mumbled out thinking I was the only one there when I heard a voice from behind me

"Yeah them meetings can get a bit boring, don't worry you will get use to them"

It was …Fuck I still don't know her name and now she is being nice to me, I only just met her but this girl is so hot and cold, bipolar even, she was smiling at me now.

"Do you smoke?" she said waving a pack of cigarettes

I didn't say anything just nodded in response. She walked on ahead of me and waved her hand at me to follow, we went out a side door which lead us to the back of the school grounds. When we stepped outside she took two fags out of the box and handed one to me.

"Thanks" I replied taken it and putting it between my lips she flicked a lighter in front of me and I inhaled

"Sooo" she said not looking at me but straight ahead

"So" I replied back not knowing what to say, I didn't want to set her off again

"Look about earlier, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said-" I cut her off

"Then why did you say it then?" I shot back

"when I was walking out of your room today I bumped into you" I looked at her like she was mental "Only it wasn't you it was your sister and well lets just say she didn't give me the nicest greeting"

Fuck sake now it made sense, I should have known, I mean its not the first time people have made that mistake, I let out a small laugh

"You thought Katie was me" she smiled and nodded " And she was a bitch to you" she nodded again

"Yeah, so about early, I'm really sorry about that, I mean what I said and all, look I'm just going to babble on now, what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry" I think this is the first time I ever had anyone apologise to me , when you live with Katie you get kinda use to be the one saying sorry all the time, even if you did nothing wrong.

"It's fine really" I pushed myself up from leaning on the wall and turned to face her

"Well I'd love it if we could start again" she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth

"Yeah that sounds good" fuck me she was beautiful, No concentrate Emily

She reached out her hand to me

" I'm Naomi"

I took her hand in my own to shake it and right away I could feel electric shocks running down my arm.

"Emily"

At least now I knew she wasn't the ice queen I though she was.

**There you go, another chapter. Sorry about the delay guys. Please review, cheers! Love you all! The skins contract. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Effy**

As soon as everyone have left the class room and there is only Emily in here I quickly approach her. She's searching something in her bag so she hasn't spot me yet, good, I'm always a better « hunter » when the other girl have no idea about my presence or even my intentions. Yep, « hunter », that's pretty much the right word, I'm not build for relationship but that doesn't mean that I can't have a bit of a good time from time to time … well time to time isn't exactly the best expression it's should be more something like every time …

Don't judge me, it's just who I am, I don't believe in love … love, love, love … in my opinion that simple word is really overrated … love, what's love?

In my life all I've ever learn is that love make you weak, sad, vulnerable and crazy most of the times … so basically love sucks, then the equation is simple I just have to erase the « love » word of my vocabulary, and from my life and it'll be much easier …

Now I'm behind her and I slowly touch her shoulder. You probably wonder why I'm doing it slowly, easy … she'll have the same question and will start to think that I'm might be interested by her.

« Can I help you? »

« Not sure. I can't find the keys of my classroom … fuck I'm really useless sometimes! »

Well it seems that it's my lucky day cause I can see her keys under her chair. I bend myself to reach them and I do my best to be sure that she can have a perfect view on my back and ass while I'm doing that. I discretely look at her and smile when I realise that she's definitely looking and she's blushing as well.

I can tell that she's shy and some way and also not really sure of herself … good for me!

I use my free hand to take her hand in mine before putting her keys in it. I can't help myself to smile when I realise that she's trembling at the contact. Yep, she's definitely interested …

« Such a beauty can't be useless! »

« I… I'm not … thanks I guess. »

« Any chance you'll accord me a bit of your time to have a drink tonight after work? »

« I don't know… »

« Let's say 6PM, we can go have a drink together from here so you won't be home to late and we'll still have time to discover each other. Works for you? »

« Yeah, but I have to be home early I've loads of things to do. »

« Oki then. »

I immediately kiss her on the cheek so she can't avoid this contact and I quickly exit the room only to be sure that she won't change her mind. When I'm out I smile at myself … well done Stonem … Tony will be so proud of who I am now.

I'm about to go at my class when I spot Katie alone in her classroom. I smirk…

That could be quite funny and entertaining …

Let's face it we all now what I'm gonna do … what can I say I'm a player … I just can't loose.

**Emily**

"Any chance you'll accord me a bit of your time to have a drink tonight after work?"

"I don't know… "

"Let's say 6PM, we can go have a drink together from here so you won't be home to late and we'll still have time to discover each other. Works for you? "

"Yeah, but I have to be home early I've loads of things to do. " She's not really giving me much of a choice here is she!

"Oki then"

she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and leave the room before I have time to respond to anything. I'm left standing there keys in my hand speechless, I guess I'm going for drinks after work, it cant be that bad, I mean she is attractive and she did say I was beautiful… well I think she did, really it all happened a bit quick for all I know I could of said it to her, oh god I didn't say it to her did I. after a few moment I shook the idea out of my head, I mean its is me were talking about. I would do that. I picked up my bag and decided to head up to the staff room grab something to eat before my next class started, I could hear my stomach rumbling as I walked up the stairs, walking a bit faster to approach the staff room I end up bumping into someone again. Can I not have one day were I don't make a tit out of myself!.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you-" I stop mid sentence, it's Naomi, a small spreads across my face "Hi, we got to stop meeting like this" she didn't look happy

"Maybe we just got to stop meeting" she shot back looking away from me while doing so

"Sorry?" she was cold with me again just when I though we sorted things out

"Never mind it doesn't matter" she stared to walk away from me

"Where are you going?"

"Outside, I need a fag" she yelled over her shoulder,

Maybe she though I was Katie again,

"You do know I'm not Katie right?" I yelled after her causing her to stop just before she had reached the staircase leading down. She turned around and looked at me

"Believe I know your not Katie, see you around Emily" and with that she was gone

What the fuck just happened? What did I do now. I opened the door and walked into the staff room. There was no one in there and to be honest I wasn't feeling that hungry anymore, right now all I wanted to do was walk after her and see what the problem was and before I even knew it I was heading down the stairs and out to the smoking area. Pushing the door opened I look around and spotted her standing a bit to my left. I marched over to her, I could see her eyes widening as I approached

"Okay look! What the hell is your problem" I spat out

"Excuse me?"

"What did I do now?" she looked at me like I had just grown an extra head "Come on Naomi spit it out, what did I do. Your so hot and cold with me!" she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so I continued "Or maybe your just like that with everyone"

"I'm not, its nothing really, just having a bad day, my son woke me up early this morning and I have been snappy ever since, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it out on you" she was now looking at the floor,

We stood there in silence for a few moment. I don't think either of us knew what to say really, guess I should say something

"How old is he?" she looked over at me a little confused " Your son" a smile spread across her face

"He's 8" I smiled back at her as she carried on "His name is Tom"

"Aww, I'd love to meet him sometime"

"Yeah? Well next time I bring him here I will be sure to introduce you two" And the hot Naomi was back. Not like that! Well she is but ugh.. You know what I mean.. hot, cold, yeah you get it

"I'd really like that" I gave her one last smile before looking down at my watch " we better head back in" she nodded and followed me as we made out way back inside the school grounds

We started walking down the hall way in silence, except this time it was a bad one, it was nice, well that was until I looked up to see my sister, and no she wasn't alone, Effy was there, from what it looked like she was flirting with her, right in front of me, something turned inside my stomach as well as my feet did now walking in the other direction. I heard Naomi run up beside me a few moments later she grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her.

"Wait, where are you going" she looked confused, I looked back over my shoulder at Effy and then back to Naomi

"I just.. I don't want to walk that way, I need something for the..um.. staff room" she looked back at Effy and then back to me

"Ok then, I'll walk you there" smile appearing on her face

"You don't have to-"

"I want to" I smiled up at her and nodded

As we began walking again my mind flashed back to Effy, I somehow bet I'm not the first person she has tried it on with today. Well as far as I'm concerned Effy could go to hell

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and let us know what you think. Please!.. Cheers **


	5. Chapter 5

**Naomi**

I'm still a bit shocked about the fact that she has follow me outside and confronted me about my behaviour but when I see her there looking a bit unpleasant all I can think about is staying with her and making her smile again.

It's strange cause normally, except for Tom, my mum and Effy, I don't really care about how people feel but with her it's different. I want her to smile and I want her to be happy, I have a feeling that it's not something that really happens often for her and I want to make that change …

She looks at me with such pleading eyes and says :

"I just.. I don't want to walk that way, I need something for the..um.. staff room"

"Ok then, I'll walk you there"

I can't let her go on her own, she seems shocked and I want to make sure she's fine. As soon as I say so she's smiling and I can feel my heart beating a bit more quickly … What the fuck, am I becoming a nice person now?

I mean it's me Naomi Campbell, well the other one actually, I'm suppose to be indifferent to the others feeling… strong, individual …

"You don't have to-"

"I want to"

Probably one of the truest thing I've said this week, well after I love you at my son for almost a thousand time …

I can feel that she's tensed and I've to admit that I don't like to see her like that … think Campbell, you've to find something to say to enlighten the mood.

« So how is it living with the evil? »

« I beg you pardon? »

Fuck she seems even more tensed now … well played Campbell!

« Your sister … I mean your sister … »

« Well at least she's still there for me, something quite rare those days… »

I can swear that I've spot a tear in her left eye but she's doing her best to hide it.

« Sorry to hear that. She's your only sister? »

« Yep but I also have a little worm … well a brother I mean. »

« Nice! »

« Haven't seen him in years though. »

« Is he living far? »

« 5 minutes away from our flat I guess. »

« Then why … »

« Listen Naomi you don't have to pretend to be interested by my shitty life. I'm gay so no one in my family want to see me, well except Katie obviously. I'm alone, like all the time and I'm use to it now so I guess it's ok. Even if I'm still stupid though … I mean really … accepting to go out with Effy and imagining that someone like her could find me any attractive … I'm totally stupid sometimes … Of course she prefers Katie, like everyone, she's the best twins I'm just … well I'm just me … Well now that I think about it, it makes sense that Katie is still talking to me even if I'm a lesbian considering how she was flirting back with Effy minutes ago … Well my life sucks Naomi you see that's it no need to talk about it for hours … »

I'm totally flabbergasted now and it's almost like if my brain wasn't working anymore…

« You are attractive … I mean … well … no … yes … listen I don't know your life but you seem to be a good and interesting person to me. And as for Effy, and even if she's probably my closest friend … well she's my only friend except for a little 8 years old boy and another one that even if he doesn't look like that is still 8 and is named Cook … she's a player it's how it works and just so you know she's only trying her luck with gorgeous girls so … »

I'm not sure she has understand a bit of my speech cause even me I'm lost in my thoughts now… But she's smiling now so I guess it's ok.

« Thanks, and sorry I guess. Listen I don't think I'm gonna go have that drink with Effy anymore, so if you're up for it we can have it together so I could convince you that my life sucks. »

« Oki. I'll just call my mum so she'll take care of Tom. »

« Is Dad is not around ? »

« See Ems, you're not the only one with a complicated life … »

Ems … what the fuck with the nickname … I'm seriously going mad now …

**Katie**

I was on my way up to the staff room when I heard a voice come from behind me,

"Hello again"

I turned around to see…well.. Um. I don't remember her name. not even sure if she told me it. Just play along Katie

"Oh right yeah, Hi" I said leaning back against the wall

"Katie isn't it" she tilted her head to one side

"Yeah it is, and your.." fuck think Katie " Sarah?"

"Effy, but close"

"Really?" I raised an eye brow at her

"No, but we will let it go just this once" I laughed at this, I don't even know why

"So what do you do then?"

"Drama" she replied

"Well that explains it then doesn't it" she didn't say anything just nodded her head at me

"Let me guess you're a dance teacher" how did she even know that? Guess there's only one way to find out

"How did you know?"

"It's pretty easy to guess, I mean with a body like your's" I felt myself blush at what she just said,

"Your's isn't to bad either, for a drama teacher" Why did I even say that!

"Yeah, people tell me I'm quite bendy" She took a step closer "In all the right places"

"Right" it all I could say, I don't know why, I mean I wasn't gay or anything. Fuck no. but there was something about her. I thought it was best right now to look away for her

"So" I looked back up at her she was looking over my shoulder at someone, but I didn't bother to turn around and see who it was, a moment later her eyes were back on me

"So" she replied "Hey listen, I was suppose to go out for drinks later on with someone but somehow I don't think that is going to be happening anymore, so I was wonder if you would like to join me, say 6pm, I know this great place" it was out before I could even stop myself from saying it.

"I'd love to" I said that way to quickly, fuck sake Katie get a hold of yourself girl! Your not gay remember "Though I want to go home and change first, this thong is proper cutting me" Oh great, nice one, well done Katherine, I was fucking blushing again. I looked up at her and she now had a proper smile on her face.

"Well great, I'll meet you outside the school at 6 then after you change" She began to walk away and then stopped and turned back around to face me" Oh and Katie?"

"Yeah" I said turning around to face her

"About the thong, I'm sure you could just take it off now, no one would mind, I sure wouldn't complain" she winked at me and turned around and began walking away again,

I stood there and watch till she went around the corner and out of sight, fuck, what the hell am I playing at!, she was a girl for one thing! that's not me, no way no how do I go out with a girl. But why was some part of me excided about tonight, its not like it was a date. Fuck I really need to sit down right now.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave us a review, we would love to know what you think :D the skins contract **


	6. Chapter 6

**You demanded Another chapter! so here it is! hope you guys enjoy this one, it was fun to write! enjoy!**

**Naomi**

As soon as my last class was over I walked to Emily's classroom. Her class wasn't completely over and she was dancing in front of her students I guess that she was showing them how to do it correctly.

I silently enter the classroom without looking at something else than her, the way she was dancing and moving was acting like a spell on me. God she must be a hell of a good dancer …

At the second she stops dancing I can't help myself and start clapping. Fuck great now everyone is looking at me … fucking brilliant Campbell …

She's smiling now and a few students are laughing too.

« Great guys lesson is over now. See you tomorrow I guess. »

They quickly exit the room and I stay in the back of the room when it's only us two I approach her and say :

« Sorry it's a bit of an habit for me to be a total James Blunt sometimes … well most of the time actually … »

« That's oki. So you've enjoyed the view ? »

« Yeah! I mean great moves and all … Ready to our coffee? »

« Sure just give me some time to shower and we're on our way. »

« Great. »

She exit the room and I'm left speechless, I'm still in shock after her little show. She was more than amazing and actually that make me think of a few melodies I could wrote …

A few minutes later she's back and I have to admit that she's just beautiful.

« Whoahh. »

« What ? »

« Huh … well … that … you … it was quick. »

« Can't wait to have that drink with you I guess … »

Fuck I'm blushing now what's the matter with me … I'm not myself when she's around … Behave Campbell … Behave …

**Emily**

I swear the must have been the quickest shower I had ever had. Anyone has ever had, I should be put in the record books for that, I waked back into my class room where by the looks of it Naomi hadn't moved an inch, she looked at me her mouth slightly open I smiled at her waiting for her to say something, but she just looked in shock

"Whoahh" Was all she said, I had no idea why

"What ?" my eyebrows knitted in confusion

"Huh … well … that … you … it was quick" I'm guessing she was on about the shower

"Can't wait to have that drink with you I guess …" I swear that's the most honest I had ever been with anyone, there just something about her, I know I don't know her, but its like I want to tell her everything.

"I guess we should go then" she said pointing to the door

"Yeah sure lead the way"

We both walked in silence out to the car park, I didn't know who's car we were going In or anything, I didn't know where we were going to be honest, all I knew it was to get coffee, best ask so

"So um, Mine or Yours" … oh god I just said that didn't I " CAR I mean, we can take mine or-" Naomi let out a small giggle at what I just said

"Mine will do, come on then" We walked over to her car, which was on the other side of the car park to were mine was, I walked around to the passenger door and waited for Naomi to unlock it, god we have not even had coffee and I already managed to make a tit out of myself. Katie was right I shouldn't be let out sometimes. Taken a seat in the car, I looked over my shoulder and pulled my seat belt around bulking myself in. I sat there in silence waiting for Naomi to start the car, she didn't she just sat there, a few minutes later she turned and looked at me.

"You do know how to drive don't you?" I ask in a playful tone

"No I just like to sit in the driver seat for the fun of it" she shot back

We both giggled before going silent again,

"So are we going to go there then?"

"Yeah, sure we are, as soon as I know where there is" fuck she's right we said we would go for coffee but never said where we would go for coffee

"There a good Coffee place around by the fishpond pub, if you know where that is?" I said, Naomi looked at me and nodded and smiled

"Yeah I know where that is, I drink there most of the time"

"You do?" she nodded "So do I, Surprised I never seen you there before"

"Well I haven't gone there in a while what with Tom and all"

"We should go sometime" she looked and me and raised an eyebrow " I mean if you want to that is, you don't have to I was- " she cut me off

"No id love to its sounds nice, but I think we should go get Coffee first"

Naomi Started the Engine and was about to pull out of the car park when her phone rang, I looked over at her and just as she picked it up and rolled her eyes, she pulled in at the side of the footpath before answering,

"Hi Mum" she said rolling her eyes again, I couldn't help at grin at this, when she caught me grinning she smiled back, sadly the smile didn't last long "What! But you said you could!" this doesn't sound good "So tell him you will go some other time? Because.. I asked first… I do not sound childish!….NO DON'T ill come right over I do not need to hear what you two have planed. Yeah see you in a bit, Bye" by the look on Naomi's face when she turned to look at me I say I was right, this is not good news

"Everything okay?" I asked

"No, My mum's has plans with her boyfriend so she cant look after Tom so I have to go over there now and pick him up" she said letting out a long breathe

"Oh right, so um" I tried not to show how disappointed I was but I'm not sure if it worked

"Look I'm really sorry about this, though I guess I should of known its not the first time she has done this"

"Its fine really Naomi, we can do this some other time" I shot her a smile but she didn't smile back she just looked at me "What?" I asked

"Come over with me. To pick Tom up, I'm sure when I get to my mums I can find someone to look after him, if not we could always have Coffee there, what do you say?" wow I wasn't expecting that "And anyway you wanted to meet Tom" the look she had on her face now was like a puppy, one of those faces you just cant say no too.

"I'd love too" she smiled at me now

"Great" she said while starting up the car engine again "But just to warn you things are a bit nuts at my house sometimes, you may get asked odd question"

"Well you know what kids are like" I said back letting out a small laugh

"Oh no, not Tom he will be fine, I meant my mum"

"Right, great, I can't wait"

Well this should be interesting

**Naomi**

Ok I'm so stressed right now we've just arrived my mum's house. Emily must sense how much I'm stressed now cause she kindly asks :

« Do you want me to wait you both there? »

« No … no .. of course not … shit … I'm sorry. It's just that except Effy I'm not used to have someone around Tom and I anymore … »

« It's gonna be ok. »

« Hope so. Listen my mother is a bit weird too, she's some kind of an old hippy and she's too friendly and she's … »

« Naomi seriously it's ok. »

I breathe one last time and we both walk to the door. I don't even have the time to knock on the door. Kieran immediately opens the door.

« Thanks God you're there! Naomi listen before you come here I need to talk with you for a sec. »

« Ok I guess. This is Emily by the way. »

« Sure. So … fuck I've never thought I'll say those words one day … always thought I'll end up alone probably homeless and travelling all around the fucking world drinking and shagging as much as possible … but life is just life and now I'm a shitty teacher in the shittiest college of this stupid joke of a country ! »

« Nice to see how passionate by your work you really are but what the fuck ? »

« Sex with your mum is great … like fucking amazing … »

« KIERAN ! ! ! Stop it now! »

I'm about to explode, I quickly look at Emily and see that she's try her hardest not to laugh at Kieran's revelation. Well if this fucker wasn't talking about my mum I'll be in the same state too I guess …

« Well shit … sorry … »

« Spill it out Kieran. »

« I'm gonna ask her to marry tonight ! »

« Fuck me ! »

Emily is totally laughing now. I give her a bad look and she's whispering.

« Sorry, can't help myself you should see your face now… »

I'm about to protest when Tom almost jump on me.

« Mummy ! ! ! »

I immediately take him in my arms and kiss him on the forehead. God I love that kid so fucking much.

« How was your day ? Are the oldies nice enough or do I need to yell at them? »

« Oye watch your mouth you fat cow, I'm still your mum and I can still punish you ! Oh who are you love ? »

Everyone's looking at Emily now and she's blushing so much. I'm smiling at her reaction and it only makes her blush some more.

« I … I'm Emily, I'm working with Naomi. »

« Oh so you're a teacher as well … what are you teaching love? »

« God bless you then … I swear those little worms are getting worst from year to year … »

« Kieran! »

« What do you all think about having a cup of tea inside? »

« Great ! ! ! Can I have a hot chocolate and some brownies too grandma ? »

« Oh yes I love that ! »

I can't help but laugh at Emily's words. This girl will never end to amused me!

« Of course big boy and well you to Emily of course. And can you stop calling grandma I'm not old enough to be a grandma I'm still hot you know! »

« That you are ! »

« Mum! »

« What it's true, isn't it Emily? »

« Euh … yes … I guess … sorry »

She's whispering the last part while looking at me. When we start to come inside I slowly take her wrist in mine and gently whisper in her ear :

« Welcome to the house of fun … hope you won't be too scared after that meeting with the freaks. »

« I'm sure I won't. »

**Emily**

About 45 minutes later, Gina and Kieran were ready to go, Naomi walked them to the door leaving myself and Tom sitting in the kitchen, Tom reaches over the table and picks up another brownie and takes a big bite of it.

"Do you work with my Mummy?" He asks me while trying to eat a brownie at the same time

"Yeah I do, I'm a teacher at the school" I smile at him, he smiles back

"Sorry about that there finally gone" Naomi says walking back into the room and picking up Tom "I thought I told you no more brownies Mister"

"This is my last one I promise" he smiles up at his mum, she kisses him on the head and puts him back down in the chair

"Okay, but no more Tom" she says while walking over and filling the kettle up, I cant stop looking at her, I really cant, I don't know what it is about her, but its like something is pulling me to her, oh shit, fuck, her mouth is moving, I cant hear what she's saying, snap out of it Emily, Listen!

"What?" I said snapping myself out of my thoughts finally

"I said do you want more coffee?" she smiled over at me "God you were a million miles away"

"Yeah sorry, and yes I'd love some thanks"

"Do you have a boyfriend Emily?" Tom asks me, oh god I wasn't expecting that, I wish Gina was back asking some of her Odd questions

"Tom!" Naomi says looking around at him

"No its okay, no Tom I don't have a boyfriend"

"Why not?" He looks sad

"Um, I don't know why, I haven't found the right person yet I guess" god help me now

"That's what Mummy said when I asked her didn't you Mummy? Well it's good that your hear then you can keep my Mummy company so she doesn't get sad anymore cant you Emily?" I looked over at Naomi and I swear I could see her blushing

"Yeah, course I can" I replied not taken my eyes off Naomi for a second as I spoke, she gave me a smile and turn back around to the kettle, I looked back down at tom and he was smiling up, a few moments later while we were talking at the kitchen table Naomi's phone rang, she picked it up and looked at the screen and stood up from the table.

"I just have to take this ill be right back" she said as she left the room, I was left alone with Tom again, something in the way she smiled at the screen of the phone made something twist in my stomach, I don't know why, ok I do I know why but. Ugh!

"I Bet its uncle Cook!" Tom said while playing with the crumbs on the table in front of him

"Uncle Cook?"

"Yeah I stay over there a lot, Mummy and Cook are really close, there like best friends"

"That's nice"

"Yeah but she needs more friends, Friends like you!" what does that mean?

"Friends like me? What do you mean friends like-" at that point Naomi walked back into the room cutting me off

"Right Mister, pack a bag, your staying over with uncle Cook tonight" Tom just up from his seat running upstairs with excitement, he must really love it over there

"Sorry about that, I just have to drop him over to Cooks, then I was thinking maybe I could take you up on that drink at the fishpond?" she looked over at me biting down on her bottom lip and pulling it between her teeth,

"Yeah sure, that be nice" I smiled over at her and she nodded,

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Sorry?"

"To Cooks to drop off Tom? Ill be only about 20 minutes he doesn't live fair from here" may as well go and find out who this Cook guy is

"Sure" at that moment Tom was next to Naomi with his bag over his shoulder and jumping up and down,

"Okay come on you out to the car"

We reached cooks house in no time, Naomi was just he didn't live far away, about 3 or 4 streets, we got out of the car and walked up to the door, Tom ran ahead and rang the door bell and started bouncing up and down, suddenly the door swings open and Tom is lifted up into the air.

"TOMMO HOW YOU DOING MATE!" Tom lets out a laugh

"Uncle Cook!" he yells back

"Put him down Cook he's just eaten about 5 brownies"

"How you been Naomikins?" he asks walking over to her and taken the bag out of her hand

"Not Bad, Thanks for looking after him tonight"

"Anytime Blondie" he looks over her shoulder and see's me a grin appearing on his face "And who's this?"

"Cook this is Emily, Emily this is Cook, he works at the school too"

"Aright Red how's it going"

"Mummy" Tom comes running back out of the house and over to Naomi

"Yes Baby?" Naomi Kneels down in front of her son

"Will you help me bring my bag up to my room!"

"Sure I will" She turns around to me " Ill be back in a moment" I just nod and watch her disappear inside the house

"So" Cook walks over to me "You work at the school too""Yeah, I do I'm the new dance teacher"

"Nice one" he looks over his shoulder and back to me " So what do you lady's have planned for tonight then"

"Were just going for a drink you know"

"Nice, listen red, Naomikins is a top girl isn't she, so you treat her right yeah? She doesn't do this much" what was he on about?

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about"

"Dating isn't it, she's had a hard time, so you don't go breaking her heart yeah, I can see she likes you already" whoa what?

"Where nothing, I mean this isn't, were just going for a drink, its not a date" the grin fades from his face

"Oh right, well em, I didn't say anything right?" I just nod in agreement, did he just say Naomi likes me, he thought this was a date. Has Naomi dated women before?

"Ok Ready" Naomi Says as she appears next to Cook " Thanks again for this Cook"

"No problem, you two have a good time yeah, and have a drink or 4 for me"

"We will" she says walking back over to me

"It was Nice meeting you Emilio"

"Yeah you too" with that he gives me a quick wink and walks back into the house closing the door

"You ready to get those drinks" Naomi Says will grinning like a loon at me, its pretty cute

"Never been more ready in my life"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Emily's Pov**

Myself and Naomi having been sitting in the pub now for…ok I lost track of time but I think if I have one my drink I will not be able to stand up with out falling, I cant even stop giggling now and nothing funny has even happened, Naomi went up to the bar to go get more shots, returning before I knew what was happening, really it was like I blinked and she there again smiling down at me holding a try full I small shots.

"Oh god, I don't think I can drink anymore" I said putting my head down on the table in front of me.

"Oh come on we didn't drink that much" she replied taken a seat next to me

"Oh right sure! We didn't drink That much at all!" sarcasm dripping from my words but I think Naomi was a bit too drunk to notices this

"Yeah I said that" she said while picking up another drink and handing it to me "Get that down you"

We both tipped our glasses together and threw back the shots

"Oh god that burns" coughing a bit as I spoke

" Oh come on when was the last time you had a drink?" Naomi asked Slurring her words a bit as she did so

"Your drunk" I told her while giggling

"I'm not… drunk I'm just…..cheerful" She beamed a smiled at me

"Well that's a change you should be cheerful more often" I picked up another shot and drank it back down

"Well ill try, but I cant promise anything"

"Well as long as you try, you look a lot-" I stopped mid sentence, I must be less drunk then I thought because if I wasn't I would of just blurted out what I was about to say. Fuck she is looking at me now, Think Emily Think! " Nicer when your…cheerful"

"You wasn't going to say that" She shot back, I could feel myself stating to blush "Come on what where you going to say?"

"I…" Right now it felt like everything in the room was getting hotter "I was going to say, that.. Well… you look a lot, you look beautiful when you smile"

I bowed my head down and looked into my empty shot glass, I didn't know what she was going to say or how she was going to act, oh fuck Emily why did you say that! She is not even gay! I blame that Cook guy for putting Idea's in my head right now! I looked back up to meet Naomi's blue eyes which were looking straight at me, but she wasn't angry, she was smiling.

"You really think so" she asked moving a little closer to me

"Yeah I do" Naomi's hand moved up and rested on my cheek,

"Your very sweet, you know that?" her eyes didn't move from me once while she spoke

"So I been told" I replied trying to lighten the mood and stop my stomach from doing the flips that I was doing

"Your quite beautiful yourself Emily"

she moved forward, her lips no more then a few inches away from mine. Oh god, I could feel my heart pounding faster and faster by the seconded, I think she was leaving it up to me to close the distance, here it goes. I started to move my head slowly over, I could feel her hot breath against my lips, I took a look up to see if her reaction had changed at all, her eyes were already closed, just as I was about to make the closing move, Naomi jumped back, I looked on in shock as she stood up shooting me an apologetic look, she pulled her phone out her pocket which now I could only slightly hear the sound of ringing come from. She pointed to the exited to me, I'm guessing she was going outside so she could here the call. I smacked my head down on the table once again, oh god.

"I have to go pick Tom up" What? Huh? She was back, I looked up at her

"Is everything okay?" My voice was shaking a bit, I hope she wasn't just leaving over what just almost happened.

"Yeah everything's fine, something just came up with Cook he has to go out. You want to come along? We could go back to mine? After we get Tom? I already phoned for a taxi" she shot a smile down at me , relief flooded through my body.

"Sure, but I don't think we should go back to your, I think I know the perfect place for the 3 of us to go" I shot a smile back at her

"Where?"

"You will soon find out! Lets go get Tom" I stood up picking my coat up and walked out of the bar

She is going to love this

**Naomi's Pov**

Amazing ! This girl is amazing ! And I might be a bit drunk too … Anyway that's not important right now … The important thing is … I don't know …

« Mum come with us this attraction is just awesome! This is the greatest funfair I've ever been to, thanks Emily. »

I look at this giant attraction and I can fell my legs shaking just by thinking about all those loopings …

« Tom there is no way that I'm going on this sh … I mean attraction ! »

« Someone's scared ! ! ! »

« Yep mum Emily's right you're too scared ! »

« I'm not! It's just that … »

Emily quickly approach me and then she whispers :

« I'll hold your hand. And there might even be a reward for you if you come with us, plus look at your son he's dying to see you there. »

« Ok I'll come then but just once! »

« Great ! ! ! »

While we are in the waiting line all I can focus on is Emily. She's so beautiful tonight and seeing her getting so well with Tom impressed me.

« I bet you that I'll be able to eat more pop-corns than you big boy! »

« I can't it's already too late, I can't eat sugar anymore otherwise I won't be able to sleep. But we can do that another time, and then I'll win! »

« Oh come on you puss… »

« Cold chicken! I give you my permission for tonight. Someone has to teach her a lesson ! »

« I don't need a lesson! »

« You so need one! »

« I'm not. »

« You are …Nanananah … »

« Stop it! I won't eat them anyway, not tonight. »

« You su.. Surrely are right kiddo! »

Whoahh that queue was damn long probably as long as a whole year long … or even a decade … not wait maybe a century … I'm confused now … fuck maybe that I should ask Emily for her point of view … Well my point of view on her leg is more than enough for me now … No, wait § I didn't think that right ? Fuck, I'm so wasted now …

« Mum, Mum, MUM ! »

« Yep big boy ? »

« It's our turn. »

« Come with me yeah? I'll make sure that you won't be scared … »

God now she's even winking at me …

« But Tommy? »

« It's oki mum I'll sit behind you so you can both watch me. »

« You sure ? »

« Oh come on, the boy will be fine let's have some fun now ! »

She's ruffling his hair now and she's now kissing him on the cheek. As soon as we all are seated I can feel my heart speeding up. When we start to go higher I immediately feel Emily's hand on mine, I look at her and we immediately smile at each other. Then she winks at me and nudge Tom on the shoulder. He quickly turns and looks at me.

« What? »

« It's not me! It's Emily! »

« What ? Me, no way! »

« You both are way too old to play at this game! Even if it's funny. »

« Fu … Falling … we're gonna fall now … »

She whispers in my ear :

« Naomi look at me. You trust me right? »

« Surely, plus tonight I'll pretty much trust everyone but what the point of such a question now that I'm about to have an heart attack ? I mean ….. AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh ! »

« I'm gonna make it alright for you, the ride of your dreams. »

She approaches me and she immediately kisses me. I have to admit that it's amazing. Her lips are so soft and she puts her hands in my hair. All those sensations are just amazing, I feel like I'm flying now … wait I am actually flying … it doesn't anymore … all that count are her lips on mine … She pulls apart, I'm a bit shocked that she stops but I quickly understand when I realise that the attraction is over and that Tom is now looking at us.

« How was it mum? »

« Amazing … »

« So you wanna do that again? »

« Oh yeah! »

« Maybe that another one can be quite fun too, don't you think so big boy? »

« Yeah you're right Emily. »

« Sure she is … »

« Mum you alright ? »

**Emily's Pov **

I cant believe I kissed her…oh god. But. God. Its okay I mean she did say she wanted to do it again… or was she on about the rollercoaster? …no she wanted to do me again.. I mean me to do her, kiss her I mean she wanted me to OH the have candy floss I Want Some!

" Can I get 3 sticks of flandy coss please.." what did I just say?

"Do you mean Candy Floss" asked the woman behind the counter

"Yeah! That sounds better 3 of them please"

Paying the woman I took Flandy Coss and walked back over to Naomi and Tom,

"Here" I handed them a stick each

"MUM Lets Go On That Next!" Tom said running over to …ummm …something

"The ghost train? You sure you want to go on that Tom? Remember last time"

"Yes but I was only a baby then mum. I'm a big boy now"

They went on talking for a bit…I was to busy watching Naomi ripping off bits of Candy Floss…I mean Flandy Coss using her teeth.. It was …so hot… Fuck.. Oh Crap Tom is pulling at me

"Right Emily?" oh god why didn't I listen! STUPID FLANDY COSS

"Um…sure?"

"YES LETS GO"

"Ok Ok"

Wait.. Where going on the ghost train? Great dark room…I like the dark….

"Ill wait here for you too"

"What?" I turned to look at Naomi "Your not coming. I want you to come!"

"You told Tom you would go with him Em's ill wait for you, here ill hold your Candy floss" what the hell? I don't have Candy Floss…oh…

"Thanks"

"Come on Emily!"

I got in the seat and sat next to Tom.

"Don't worry Emily Ill look after you" He beamed a smile up at me, dawww he is so cute, I know where he gets it

I looked back over at Naomi as the ride started, She winked at me! Oh My God! She just OH GOD ITS DARK! What I…oh right ghost train

"See I told mum I could do this"

"Yeah, you're a big boy Tom, there is nothing to be scared off.. SHI-CHER!"

stupid things jumping in front of me. Who the hell thinks its fun for things to jump out at you.. I don't!… well …wouldn't mind if it was Naomi…in the dark…in my room….BRIGHT its bright again.. Its over! God. the grin on her face grin now.. she is so cute

"That was fun! What are we going on next Emily?"

" I don't mind Tom what do you want to go on?"

"Mum what shall we go on now?"

I know what I want to go on….hmm… wonder if they have ice-cream here

"How About we all go on the walk through fun house yeah?"

"YES!"

Tom Runs off ahead of us and Naomi and I walked off after him side by side, there something touching my hand…I bet some fucking ghost followed me out of that last ride, I looked down to see Naomi taken my hand in hers. Pulling me along fast after Tom.

"This one mum!"

"3 tickets please, in you go Tom were right behind you"

There's not many people on this but they could be inside it is 3 floors high. And very pink….Naomi runs along ahead of me and into the Fun house. It takes me a few moments to stop looking at her ass and go after her.

"Mum the next room has a ball pit you go through!"

"Race you too it Tom"

"You cant run in this Mum it says so"

"I Wont tell if you don't Tommy"

"No mum we cant run. If we take our time it will last longer"

"Yeah Naomi take our time. It lasts longer, nice and slow" I gave her a wink and walked on a head of her after Tom climbing up the stairs that brings us to the next room, as soon as I got into the room I lost my footing and fell right into the ball pit

"Ouch!" Ok it didn't hurt, I even said ouch before I hit the pit

Tom jumped up out of ball pit and ran through to the next room. I felt something hit my head as I stood up, I turned around to see Naomi sitting in the ball pit big grin on her face

"Did you just throw a ball at me?"

"No" She picked up another ball hitting me smack bang in the head again

"Oh your going to pay for that Campbell!" I ran over and jumped on her pushing her down into the ball pit. I straddled her and picked up a few balls throwing them at her keeping her pined so she couldn't move

"OK IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN IT, SO ILL DO ANYTHING!" Oh good answer

"Anything eh?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her,

she looked up at me grinning and before I knew it her lips were on mine. Fuck, it was more heated and ruff then how I kissed her on the rollercoaster, a lot more passion in it, she flipped me over and was now on top of me not breaking the kiss for a second, I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her tighter into my body letting out a small moan at the contact.

"Fuck!" I said in between kisses

"Mum?" oh crap, we shot away from each other like the ball pit suddenly turned into fire "Mum what are you doing?"

Oh….shit

**Naomi's Pov **

"Mum what are you doing?"

Fuck … I can't think properly now I'm too shocked … I was kissing a girl, like really kissing her and my 8 years old boy just spot us … It's official I'm the worst mother of the year … Well if this price doesn't exist yet they'll have to create it just for me … Think Naomi … think now …

« Tom listen it wasn't your mum I was just … »

« I don't want to talk with you anymore ! »

I don't even have the time to register what is happening, but the next second all I can see is Tom running away from us.

« TOM! Come back now! »

I push Emily away from me and I immediately start to run after him. I run for a bit before realising that I've lost track of him. Fuck where is he? He can't be on his own here! It's too fucking dangerous ! ! ! I'm crying now and shaking too, god where is he ?

« TOM ! ! ! TOM ! ! ! Where are you ? »

I start to ask everyone to know if they've spot him, but no one seems to have seen him or at least to be interested. Wankers!

« TOM Please, I'm sorry, so sorry … »

« Naomi wait, I'll come with you ! »

I can't stand to see her there, thing is she's the reason my son is missing now.

« Fuck off Emily I'm not playing anymore. My son, the only person that really matter on earth for me, is there somewhere on his own! He's 8 years old for fuck sake and look at us, fucking adult completely out of our tits acting like stupid horny teenagers while everything could happen to him! »

« Naomi, relax, we're gonna find him and he'll come around. »

« Come around what for fuck sake! It was a fucking mistake! I don't give a shit about you now, all I've to focus about is my son! So leave me alone now, I don't have any second to loose! »

I can see that she's crying now, I know I may have been a bit too harsh but I can't focus on that, I've to be a mother now. It's all that really matters. I start to walk away from her when I hear her yelling:

« The ghost train … he's surely at the ghost train … »

« And you'll know because … honestly I don't have time for that. »

« Cause he told me that it was is favourite attraction and also cause being an horny teenager can help to understand little kids … »

« You sure ? »

« Yeah come on. »

She takes my hand in her and we start to run in direction of the ghost train. When we arrive I immediately spot him sitting on the next train, I let go Emily's hand and run to go inside too before the departure. He's not even looking at me and I also can see that he has cried, his little eyes are all puffy.

« Tom look at me please? »

« No. »

« TOM I want you to look at me now! Never do that again I was worried sick! You're everything to me. »

He turn his head in my direction and I'm immediately shocked to see how broken he seems to be.

« No, I'm not anymore. »

« What? »

« You don't want me anymore. Now you've found someone else to make you happy, and to make you laugh. »

« That's what it was all about? »

« Yeah. I know it's normal for adults to be in love and everything but I thought you were different. I mean I know that you used to love dad but I've always be the only one you cared about and laughed with. Well except with uncle Cook or auntie Effy but it was different. »

« Tom, I love you more than anything. I can't even tell you how much I do and that will never change. You're an amazing kid and I'm more than lucky to have you in my life! And no one will ever make me think otherwise! And Emily and I are just friend … »

« But … »

« I know what you've seen but it was nothing just some kind of games that adults play sometimes… »

« Oki. So I'm still your own little man? »

« Obviously! But Tom I'm not laughing don't you ever dare to do that again, something could have happen. »

« Sorry. »

I take him strongly in my arms while keep kissing his little forehead.

« Time to go back home now. »

« Yeah, you've see I wasn't scared by the train this time! »

« Yeah, you're a big man now. Uncle Cook will be happy to hear that. »

« Yes, can we call him now? »

« Too late, tomorrow maybe. »

As soon as we're out I expect to spot Emily waiting for us there but I quickly realise that she's gone. Tom takes my hand and we start to walk back home …

**Sorry for the late update. The next one wont be as long I promise! **

**Please review at let us know what you think cheers The Skins Contract **


	8. Chapter 8

**so sorry we didnt update in ages! so for making you guys wait so long heres two new chapters! enjoy ! **

**Naomi**

When I'm sure that Emily really isn't around anymore, Tom and I head back to our place.

« Mummy? »

«Yes Tommy? »

« Do you think that Emily will be mad at me ? »

I'm about to respond 'probably more at me' but I don't, this isn't about me it's about my son, his feelings and his fears.

« I don't think so buddy. I'm sure she likes you already and will understand why you were mad. »

« Good cause I really like her actually, and you? »

« I… well it's … you know … yes, sure. »

I look at my son and realise he's totally yawning now.

« Someone's exhausted … As soon as we're home you're gonna head to bed, you-ve got to wake up early tomorrow and you'll have a long day at school too. »

« Oki. And mummy? »

« Yep. »

« It was awesome tonight with you and Emily. She should do it again! »

Well, I'm not even sure she'll ever talk to me again. God what have I done ? I'm not even interested by girls and I'm definitely not looking to find a relationship. Since Tom's birth I've been single and it's just the way it is.

« Come here Tommy! »

I gently takes him in my arms and I start walking in our house direction. Only 5 minutes later he's fast asleep in my arms and I can't help myself I keep thinking about the kiss. What does it mean for us ? About me ?

Truth is what scares me the most is the fact that she may not forgive me. I haven't even realise it but I'm crying now.

20 minutes later I'm in front of the house and totally surprised to realise that my mum is waiting for us under the porch.

« Oh my baby is already sleeping, well it's understandable considering how late it is. »

« Sorry. »

« Naomi I was an hippie mother so I won't be the one to judge you. You've been crying love ? »

I sat next to my mum, adjust Tom on my lap, he's still sleeping and he's now sucking his thumb. I put his blond hair behind his earlobe and kiss his forehead. Then I put my head on my mother shoulder.

« I might have for a bit yeah. »

« Why? »

« I… I've kissed Emily. »

« Was it that bad? »

« NO, of course not … I mean it's not the reason I cried. Thing is Tom saw us kissing and then he has run away and I was so scared so I follow him and then I've yelled at her and she has left and now … fuck … »

« And what about the kiss? »

« What do you mean? It doesn't matter it was such a drunken mistake. »

« Naomi you've been crying cause you're scared that she won't forgive you not cause you regret the kiss. »

« And so ? God you can be so irritating sometimes. »

« Why, cause I also can be so right sometimes? Naomi I hope that you already know that but I'll say it out loud anyway I love you and I'll always love you and as for Tom and probably Kieran too the same things apply, we just want you to be happy no matter how or with who. »

« I don't get it, listen it was just a stupid thing. »

« I know you well enough, and don't even try to deny it, so I know you never do 'stupid things' you always do what you want to… »

« Listen it's late I gonna put him in bed. »

« Oki love, but please think about it and for once try to let the little hippie in your head help you to analyse the situation! »

« I'll do my best mum. By the way how was the date? »

« Hot, I have to say that this Irish bastard can be … »

« Stop it ! Too much information, even for the little hippie in me. »

Truth is, and I'll never admit it out loud, but she might be right … as always. I quickly put Tom in bed and then I head to my bedroom. As soon as I'm there I take my phone and write a text to Emily :

'**I hope you went home safe, thanks for tonight and sorry. See you tomorrow X'**

The next morning when I wake up I immediately look at my phone and I'm really sad to realise that she hasn't respond. I head to the kitchen and I'm surprised to spot Tom already wake up and ready for school. He immediately runs and jump in my arms.

« Mummy! »

« Tommy boy, how was your night? »

« Good. Look I've made a drawing for Emily. »

I look at the drawing and smile when I realise that this is us three having fun at the funfair with a huge 'sorry' written in the centre. I Kiss him in the forehead and look at my mum, she's smiling at me. God, she really is so irritating ! ! !

**Emily**

I couldn't stay there, I couldn't not after what happened, like she said it was a mistake, fuck, why do I always do this to myself, get my hopes up, why would I even think someone like Naomi would even look at me twice, she was just drunk. I was just reaching the door to my apartment now, opening it and going inside, the house was in darkness, Katie wasn't home. I didn't bother turning on the light and just went straight to my room, I knew this house like the back of my hand, I walked in a lay back onto the bed, I wasn't even crying I just felt.. Numb. I must of doze off because I woke up with a loud bang coming from the front door. Katie must be home. I thought it was best I just go to bed and try sleep. I did have work in the morning. I picked up my phone to set the alarm and seen a message on the screen, Naomi,

'_**I hope you went home safe, thanks for tonight and sorry. See you tomorrow X'**_

I looked at the message long and hard, thought about replying. I didn't, just put the phone back down. I'm not going to let people put me down anymore.

I was not looking forward to today, I was sitting in the car with Katie on the way to work, we hadn't spoken. Well she had, I stayed quite. Katie of course didn't care, I gave her the odd look and nod so I guess she thought I was listen. As we pulled up at the school I had made a choice, I was going to go straight to my class and avoid Naomi and all costs, grabbing my bag out of the car I walked inside with Katie, told her id see her later and headed off to the class room. Walking inside quickly and shutting the door behind me, I put my head against the door and let out a sigh, and that's when I heard it

"Hi" It was coming from behind me, I didn't need to turn I knew who Ii was right away

"What are you doing in here" I didn't turn around stayed facing the door

"I just wanted to talk about last night, what I said, it was… I was out of line"

I now turned around

"Yeah you were" I threw at her, she flinched at my words

"I didn't mean what I said, it just when Tom ran off like that it.. Scared me you know, he's all I have"

"No you cant say that Naomi, that's just bull shit, right yeah he's all you have, but he is only you have because it's all you will let yourself have"

"You cant say that you don't fucking know me!" She was pissed off now, but I didn't care, I was fuming with anger right now.

"And you don't know me, its as much my fault he ran off last night as it was yours. But no you just blamed me, you made me feel shit Naomi, all I ever wanted was for us to be friends, but last night when I kissed you, you kissed me back, and maybe it was the drink, but.. I … you flirted with me, you cant just do that to people, I-"

Naomi started to walk over to me, she moved her hand up placing it on my shoulder, I quickly shrugged it off.

"Don't, I don't want your pity Naomi, you made it pretty clear were you stand last night, its ok, ill manage, I just need to be on my own right now"

I looked up at her, her blue eyes looking right into mine, she looked upset,

"I'm sorry, ill give you some space, but I would really like to be friends" she looked at me waiting for an answer

"Yeah, maybe" she walked behind me and over to the door.

"Tom gave me something this morning to give to you, its on your desk" I turned around and looked at her, my face expressionless, she gave me a small smile and opened the door " See you"

"Yeah ..See you" with that the door closed

I could feel tears building up behind my eyes, but I brushed it off, did my best to hold them back. Walking over to my desk and sitting down, throwing my head down hard onto it,

"…Ouch" I muffled to myself head still on the desk when another voice in the room spoke

"That looked painful" I shot my head up to see Effy standing at the door looking over at me, that unreadable grin on her face

"What do you want?" I said sitting back in my chair, she walked over and stood in front of the desk

"She likes you"

"Who likes me?"

"I think you know who I'm on about"

"How do you know that? And how do you even know if I like her"

"Doesn't take a genius too work it out"

"Right, well I'm sorry to be the one to inform you that your wrong, she made herself pretty clear last night"

"I have known Naomi a lot longer then you have, trust me I know that look, she likes you, she's just scared, give her time, she will come around"

"I think you should leave, I got a class to get ready for" I said letting out a sigh and pointed at the door.

Effy nodded and walked over to the door "Trust me Emily, When she is ready, give her another chance, it will be worth it"

Before I could even reply she was gone, what was this girl appearing from nowhere telling me what to do, I looked down at the desk to see a white page lying face down on the desk, picking it up and turning it over, I felt the tears fall freely down my face, at the top of the page it he has sorry written in big black writing, fuck he thinks he upset me. I thought back to the other night, everything that happened, the laughs, the joking, the kisses. Fuck I couldn't get them out of my mind. I need to talk to her.

"Fuck sake" I said standing up and began to get ready for my class, talking to Naomi would have to wait till lunch time.

**Naomi**

The bell just rang, everyone was now walking in direction of the school restaurant. Well everyone except me that is. I really can't go there cause I can't face Emily once again.

Luckily for me I've found the time to buy a sandwich before. I quickly eat it and position myself behind the piano and let my fingers play by themselves.

I don't think about what I'm playing, I just let my mind travel around the place for a bit. Music always relax me and in a way heal me, not that I need to now but … who am I trying to convince there … if everything was alright I wouldn't be sitting there alone, playing some kind of desperate melody …

I'm playing since almost 10 minutes when I hear someone cough.

« Sorry to interrupt. »

I'm relieved and surprised to realise that Emily is there standing in the doorframe watching at me. I would have never thought that she'll talk to me again this week or at least today …

« No… it's oki. Come in. »

She move one step closer, close the door and then position herself against the door. It pain me a bit to realise that she stays as far as possible. She keeps playing with the hem of her shirt and I realise that she's not confident anymore, almost shy.

« I…. Listen Emily I really am sorry. »

« Can you at least tell Tom, I'm not mad at him and that I really like him. »

« You do? »

« Of course I do. What do you think, that I'm playing some game with him only cause I'm really attracted by her mother ! ! ! I'm not like that. I like you, I really do but I like him to, in a different way that is! »

I'm amazed to realise that she really seems to mean it and that she hasn't even realise yet that she told me she was attracted by me.

« So you like me uh? »

« Pretty obvious … I don't really kiss people I got no interest in … »

« Obviously. »

« I'm gonna go now, just make sure he knows. »

« I will. »

She's about to go but I realise that I want her there, it's weird but I want her there. She makes me happy, less lonely … In one quick move I come closer from her and I immediately attack her lips and push her against the door. The kiss is hard at first and it quickly change in something more passionate and heated. It's nothing like our other kisses. My hands are in her hairs and hers are on my hips. This kiss seems to last so long but at some point we need to separate for air mainly.

« Naomi what are you … »

« I don't know. I know it's not fair on you. But right now I've no idea about what it means, all I know is that it feels so right and so good. »

Fuck … have I just say that ! I'm fully blushing now.

« Listen Emily it's pretty new and weird for me … »

« I know, and I won't push you or anything. Like I said, I like you, I really do and I don't wanna risk to loose you or something. »

« Good, me neither! Listen Emily can we just try not to analyse things and to live the moment or something like that? Just for a bit to help me make up my mind? »

« Yeah we can for a bit. »

« Good. »

I quickly kiss her. I'm slowly becoming addicted to the sensation of her lips on mine. It might be weird for my head but the rest of my body seems to like this sensation a lot.

« Do you want to come home with me tonight? »

« What? »

« No … I mean to talk with Tom so he knows you still like him? »

« Sure, I'll love that. »

« Good. »

I smile at her. I think I'll try not to analyse everything for once and just life happen.

**Emily **

I was shocked I really was, but I'm not going to complain it was amazing, her hands running through my hair, pulling me in closer to her body, I loved it,

"So after school do you want to come over? I could get us some food in" Naomi ask taken a step back

"Yeah sure, that sounds great, why are you eating?"

"Um, because I'm hungry people … eat .. When there hungry" I looked at her lost for a moment and then remembered what I just said, I let out a chuckle

"Oh shit, no I mean why are you eating your lunch in here"

"Oh right, you know, lazy, didn't feel like a walk upstairs" I looked at her, taken in what she said, " Ok I didn't want to bump into you, I wanted to give you space, didn't really want to be yelled at again, your quite scary when you yell do you know that?"

"I have been told" I said now fully laughing

"So Tonight then" she said stepping closer to me

"Yeah you need me to bring anything over?" I asked trying to stop myself from jumping at her

"Just yourself"

"Ok"

Just then there was a knock at the door as it opened myself and Naomi jumped away from each other. We looked around to see one of the students standing there.

"Sorry Miss Campbell but I was wondering could I talk to you for a moment"

"Yeah sure Laura come in" this was my cue to leave

"Well ill talk to you later Na- Miss Campbell" I walked over to the door

"Yeah ok talk later" she smiled back

With that I left the room feeling a lot better then I had done and looking forward to later

Later on that day I was walking to class when I was pulled into a room before I knew what was happening I was pushed up against the door and lips were on mine it all came back to me the smells the taste I knew who it was, I started to kiss back switching places pushing Naomi up to the door now. After a few moment we both pulled away needing oxygen.

"Sorry" she said taken in air at the same time " I just couldn't wait till tonight"

"what do you think is going to happen tonight Naomi?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"No nothing I didn't mean like tha-"

"I don't do that kind of thing till the 3rd date and as far as I remember we are yet to have the first"

"I didn't mean it like-"

"Naomi relax" I placed my hands on her shoulder "I'm Kidding look I got to get to class but ill see you later yeah?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled at me letting out a sigh of relief

"Oh Naomi" I said turning around to her

"Yeah?"

"Tonight are you sure you don't want me to bring anything? Change of clothes perhaps?"

She looked at me I could see her eyes growing darker but she didn't reply

"Ill see you later" with that I left the room

Only thing I could say about tonight was bring it on!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Naomi**

I'm standing in front of our house since one hour now watching the firemen fighting the fire. I still can't believe that this is happening. Tom is hugging me like if his life was depending on it and he's still shaking a bit but he has calm down a bit now.

"Mummy are all our stuffs burned now ?"

"I think so buddy, but it's not important as long as we're all fine."

"She's right Tommy, but I'm still so sorry I really shouldn't be allowed to live on my own."

"I've always told you so mum, you're too hippie for your own good, I mean why do you need to put so much candles on !"

"It's relaxing you know."

"And flammable or so I've heard recently!"

I'm so mad at mum now, but she seems really bad and shocked so I will try my best to be a bit less bitchy with her than usually …

"WHAT THE FUCK ?"

"LANGUAGE"

"Oh shit, sorry I mean what the duck."

God she really is too cute sometimes … FUNNY I mean funny. I'm about to respond when Tom runs to her and almost jumps in her arms.

"You oki buddy?"

"Yeah I think so but all my things are gone, and I'll miss them loads."

"Yeah well you'll probably got loads of new ones so it's not that bad!"

"That's right mummy?"

It's really weird to see how close of her he is cause he usually don't bond that much and that soon with strangers. Well she's not really a stranger … or is she ? I don't want her to be a stranger … focus Campbell everyone is watching you now…

"Naomi dear I think that this little boy is waiting for an answer…"

Oh yeah right that's probably why they're all looking at me.

"Sure you'll just have to ask Emily."

"Easy Campbell!"

"Mummy where are we gonna stay now?"

"I don't know yet buddy we will figure something out."

"Come to my place!"

I must look shocked cause she immediately starts to blush and then start rambling …

"Well I mean … since you have nowhere else to go and all. Tom could use my bedroom and we could all like sharing the living room or something."

Oh god… focus Campbell focus … sleeping in Emily's flat! No … no … no you can't say yes even if you want to … do I ? God it's official I'm crazy…

"GREAT!"

"Thanks but no!"

As soon as I said so she looks so deceived and keeps looking at the ground. Well done Campbell well done … think of something like now!

"We can't invade your place like that we're three after all that's too much to ask."

"Actually love I'm gonna stay at Kieran's house."

Great mum just ducking great!

**Emily **

I was in such shock when I got to Naomi's and seen the house on fire and now I just asked her to stay with me which she didn't seem to happy about I'm watching now as she is talking to her mum about where everyone is going to stay I could always ask her again right? I mean she has no where to stay. I'm just being a friend

"Oh right so your just going to stay with Kieran then? Well that's just great mum what about Tom and myself?"

"He doesn't have the room love, you know I would love for you and Tom to come stay with us but there really is no room there is barely room for Kieran in the house let alone myself"

"Whatever"

"Well like I said you and Tom could stay with me. Really I don't mind" Yeah I asked again

Naomi didn't answer me right away she just stay silent looking at me for a few moments while Tom pulled at her arm begging her to say yes. Believe me if Tom wasn't doing it I would. But I played it cool, okay I didn't I was shitting myself that she would stay no

"Really Naomi its no trouble" I said trying to convince her to say yes

"What about Katie? I mean she lives with you right? I mean you share a house?"

"Katie wont mind at all" Fuck I didn't even think about her, Katie is going to kill me

"It would be no harm love, just till we find somewhere else and see how bad the damage is to this place" Gina spoke up

"Please Mummy! It will be so much fun!"

"Go on love its so nice of Emily to offer and besides where else will you go"

"OKAY! Fine I'll stay! Fuck sake"

"LANGUE" Myself and Gina replied at the same time

"Sorry" Naomi mumbled back

"So pack a bag and we can head ov-" I stopped in mid sentence after hearing what I just said, Pack a bag? Fuck sake Emily her house was burnt down and all the belongings lost and you want her to pack a bag? God I'm such a tit

"I mean-"

"I know its fine really we can going over now if you like"

"yeah.. Sure … cool"

I watched as Naomi hugged her mum goodbye followed by Tom giving his grandmother a big cuddle and running over to my side taken my hand in his

"Come on Mummy!"

"I'm coming Just hold on for a fuc- Trucking second"

Oh god if we have to try and not swear around Tom I really need to have a talk with Katie about this. Somehow I doubt it will go down well

"Ready?" I asked as Naomi approached me

"Yeah.. Lets go then"

**Naomi**

Their flat is actually quite good but it don't really suit Emily that much, Katie was obviously in charge during the decoration part… Tom and I are actually waiting in the living room while they're talking in Katie's room. Well maybe that talking isn't the perfect word to portray the yelling that are coming from this room. Saying that Katie wasn't really happy to see us is like the understatement of the year. Good thing that Tom is now fast asleep on my laps.

"YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT THAT BITCH ISN'T GONNA STAY IN MY FUCKING FLAT."

"You do know that it's also my flat right? Come on stop being such a bitch for once they have nowhere else to go!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT JUST BECAUSE THE ONLY THING THAT GOES ON YOUR MIND WHEN YOU LOOK AT HER IS I WANNA FUCK THAT GIRL DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'M GONNA LET THAT BITCH AND HER BLOODY KID LIVE THERE!"

"SHUT UP!"

I'm not quite sure but I think that I've just heard a slap… I can't help myself but smile at the thought that Emily has slapped her bitchy twin to defend Tom and I.

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?"

"Listen I don't fancy her or anything like that I'll have done the exact same thing with everyone! They do need help right now and we're gonna help them that's it! So if you want to spend the whole fucking time complaining then fine be a fucking cow as always but at least mind your language now that there is a kid there for fuck sake!"

"DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?"

"Yeah well get over it!"

That's hurt… I mean I don't really like her or anything … but that stills hurt. Only one second later Katie is exiting the bedroom and she doesn't seems quite happy at all.

"Listen Campbell you're gonna stay there at the moment but as soon as your house is good again I'm gonna personally kick you out of that place! I'm letting you stay at my place so don't push your luck!"

I'm about to become the sarcastic Campbell again but one only look at Emily and I shut my big mouth …

"Thanks I guess. It's really nice from you to let us stay at yours and EMILY's place for a bit."

… or maybe not.

**Emily **

Well that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be in fact I think I quite enjoyed giving Katie that slap. I think it helped her to listen to me well.. When she got over the shock of it. Katie had just marched herself back into her room slamming the door I looked over at the couch to Naomi who was sitting there with Tom fast asleep in her lap

"Guess its lucky he was asleep then huh so he didn't have to hear that.. He didn't hear that did he?" I asked a bit panicky at the thought of Tom hear Myself and Katie yelling like that

"No he was pretty much out cold the moment we sat down"

"okay.. Good.. Do you want to go to bed?"

"What?"

"Shit no. I mean fuck put Tom to bed.. I mean .. I can show you to bed FOR TOM! …Jesus"

"Um yeah sure that be.. Yeah"

"Come on"

Naomi lifted Tom up in her arms and followed across the hall and into my bed room. I so glad I made my bed this morning and my room isn't that messy though I may clean it up a bit in the morning. I pulled back the cover on the bed and stood back and watched as Naomi place Tom down covering him and kissing him on the head, a smile played on my lips as I watched them. When she was done we walked back into the living room Naomi sitting herself back down on the couch again. I took a seat next to her sitting as far away on the other side of the couch as I could. Oh god I have to tell her the sleeping plan now don't I?

"so are you hungry? Do you want something to eat? Drink? I can-"

"I'm fine Emily"

"Okay"

We sat in silence for another bit before Naomi spoke up again

"So I think I should get some sleep I had a pretty long day you know"

"yeah sure okay"

"So is my room this way" she asked pointing out into the hall

"Um no"

"Oh right .. Where is it then?"

"Your kind of already sitting on it"

"Oh"

"it's a fold out so much more comfy then it looks trust me we will be fine out here" SHIT I didn't mean to say that yet

"We?" She asked giving me a confused look

"Yeah.. We"

"Your sleeping here too?"

"Well I kind of decided to give Tom my room I thought it be okay if we both slept out here I mean it does fold out into a double"

"Emily"

"No its No where just sleeping Naomi that's all nothings going to happen"

"Just sleeping?"

"Yeah"

"you sure I mean you don't like me anyway do you?" fuck I forgot she could hear me when I was yelling at Katie or more so when she was yelling at me

"No.. I mean where just friends right?"

"Yeah right.. Friends"

"Alright so its sorted. We will both sleep out here"

Okay that was a lie I didn't want me to friends I lied to Katie of course I fancied her how could I not I mean have you seen her? I took a seat on the couch next to her living just a small amount of space between us I didn't mean to sit that close really I didn't. she turned around and looked at me

"Listen I didn't mean it"

"Mean what?" she asked looking confused

"What I said to Katie what you heard. I mean I do. You know"

"Um I think you lost me here Emily"

"What I said to Katie, what you heard me say to her I didn't mean it"

"So what you don't want me staying here?"

"No I meant that part I meant the other part"

It was like my body was moving by itself I couldn't stop it I started to move myself closer to Naomi our lips just inches apart I could feel her breath on my face. I guess if she doesn't get what I'm saying ill have to show her. I moved my self a little more just about to close the gap between us.

"Move over bitches! I want to watch desperate housewives" Myself and Naomi jumped back from each other like someone had set fire to the couch. Luckily enough Katie didn't notices and took a seat right in the middle of myself and Naomi. Jesus this is fucking great

"Now both of you better shut up and now fucking talking while I'm watching this yeah?"

I heard Naomi mutter a "fuck sake" before leaning back on the couch looking at the Tv in front of her. I guess showing her wasn't going to work either. Oh boy this is going to be a long night

**let us know what you think? sorry again for taken so long. please review! cheers **


End file.
